tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike Master
Pike Masters are renowned monster hunters, taking on large game using ancient weapon arts combined with modern equipment. The Bigger They Are (Ex) While wielding a polearm or spear, a pike master gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against creatures larger than he is. At 6th level and every 6 levels thereafter the bonus increases by +1. This ability replaces Tactician Pike Charge (Ex) At 3rd level, a pike master learns to make more accurate charge attacks with weapons from the polearms or spears fighter weapon group. The pike master receives a +3 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge while wielding a polearm or spear (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the pike master suffers a -1 penalty to his AC after making a charge attack while wielding a polearm or spear(instead of the normal -2). At 10th level, this bonus increases to +4 on melee attack rolls on a charge , and the pike master does not suffer a penalty to his AC after making a charge attack. This ability replaces Unavoidable Charge. Light Charger (Ex) At 4th level, a pike master takes no penalties caused by difficult terrain while charging. His movement is still hampered by obstacles, poor visibility, and other conditions. This ability doesn’t allow him to move through impassable terrain. This ability replaces the Bonus Feat gained at level 6 Weapon Training (Ex) At 5th level, a pike master gains weapon training, just like a fighter. He must select polearms or spears as his weapon group, and never gains another weapon group. His bonuses with the selected group otherwise progress as though his fighter level were equal to his cavalier level. This ability replaces Deadly Charge Agile Charger (Ex) At 9th level, while wielding a polearm or spear, a pike master may take a move action before charging, and then make a charge as a standard action (instead of a full round action), moving up to his speed and attacking (instead of moving up to twice his speed). This ability replaces Greater Tactician. Charge Breaker (Ex) At 12th level, while wielding a polearm or spear, a pike master may treat his weapon as if it had the brace special ability. Furthermore, he can ready an action to brace against a charge as an immediate action a number of times per day equal to his charisma modifier. This ability replaces the bonus feats gained at levels 12 and 18 Pike Sweep (Ex) At 17th level, when a pike master uses the full-attack action while wielding a polearm or spear, he can give up his regular attacks and instead spin his polearm around his body, dealing damage to all creatures around him up to his reach. Each creature can make a reflex save (DC 10+half the pike master’s level+charisma modifier) for half damage. Creatures who fail the reflex save are also knocked prone. Creatures who cannot be tripped are immune to falling prone. When he uses this ability, he also forfeits any bonus or extra attacks granted by other feats, spells, or abilities except for any effects that extend his reach.. This ability replaces Master Tactician Final Charge (Ex) At 20th level, whenever a disciple of the pike makes a charge attack with a polearm or spear, he deals double the normal amount of damage. In addition, if he confirms a critical hit on a deadly charge, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. If the target succeeds at a Will save (DC = 10 + the cavalier’s base attack bonus), it is instead staggered for 1d4 rounds. This ability replaces supreme charge. Category:World Category:Character Category:Custom Category:Class Category:Cavalier Category:Archetype